La caja mágica: Una muggle en Hogwarts
by tedy71
Summary: Mara McFarland, una chica de 15 años, se queda sola en su enorme casa, en su habitación encuentra un libro: "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego", lo lee; de alguna manera va a su ático y todo cambia de un momento a otro... ¿Cambiará la historia?, ¿Logrará volver?, ¿Morirá?, ¿Se enamorará?...
1. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1 : El cofre de mi tío Walter **_

**N**adie había tenido la intención de dejar sola a Mara esa tarde, pero sucedió que todos tenían que marcharse, por una razón o por otra. La señora McFarland asistía a su juego de cartas de cada fin de semana. Papá estaba en la oficina, como de costumbre. El novio de Melanie, la hermana, había llegado inesperadamente para llevarla a un largo paseo en auto. Por lo que Mara tuvo que quedarse en casa con Helena, la sirvienta, que tenía una naturaleza inquieta. Mara se quedó pensando:

"Apenas soy dos años menor que mi hermana, y a ella si la dejan salir cuando se le plazca"

Mara pensaba que siendo la menor, le darían mimos y tendría más ventajas, pero no, sus padres salían todo el tiempo y apenas tenía tiempo de verlos, digamos que no llevaban una relación muy estrecha, ya que le gustaba más estar sola que rodeada de gente, al contrario de lo que ocurría con su hermana, Melanie, una chica solo dos años mayor que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que era de las más populares, y que siempre tenía amigos vaya donde vaya, se sentaba en la mesa de los populares en el colegio mientras que ella jamas había tenido una amiga... la verdad Melanie y Mara no se parecían en nada.

Helena, interrumpió los pensamientos de Mara:

\- ¿ Le molestaría mucho, niña, si voy al otro lado del callejón a decirle un par de cosas a la muchacha que trabaja con la señora Tomic? -le preguntó a Mara

-Claro que no- respondió Mara-. Será mejor que cierres la puerta de atrás y te lleves la llave, porque voy a estar arriba.

-Eso haré, claro que si, niña- respondió encantada la sirvienta y corrió a pasar la tarde con su amiga, dejando a Mara sola en la enorme casa, y encerrada, para completar la situación.

Mara subió las escaleras, paso por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, tenía una placa dorada que decía:

_**"Mara Joanne"**_

Había un pedazo de papel pegado a la puerta decía así:

_**"Yo respeto tu privacidad, tu respetas la mía"**_

Debajo de ese había otro cartel rojo que tenía escrito: _**"WARNING"**_, entro a la habitación, las paredes eran color rojo escarlata, con leones dorados, tenía una cama con dosel, una estantería llena de libros, un escritorio con una computadora, un álbum , un armario y su baño privado; pero había algo raro : un ibro que Mara jamás había visto estaba sobre su cama, lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos y leyó :

_**"Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego"**_

Mara se sentó en el suelo a examinar el libro,sin darse cuenta comenzó a leerlo, "un capitulo y nada más" se prometió, peror siguió y siguió hasta acabar el libro, lo cerro y dejo cuidadosamente en su cama, ¡el libro le había fascinado!, menos por la muerte de ese tal Cedric, que parecía buena gente; luego se quedó pensando ¿qué hacer?, estaba muy aburrida y recién eran las 8 de la noche y sus padres volverían a las 12, Helena a las 10 como siempre y su hermana probablemente a las 3 de la madrugada por lo mínimo; de pronto Mara recordó algo, cuando era chica siempre quiso entrar al ático , pero nunca pudo ya que su alturano le permitía alcanzar las llaves encima de la repisa en la lavandería, una vez subió las escaleras de caracol logró entrar, todo estaba bien iluminado por tres ventanas abuhardilladas y se sentía tibio y agradable. Contra las paredes habían hileras de cajas y baúles, montones de alfombras viejas, muebles dañados, paquetes de ropa que ya no se usaba y otras cosas de más o menos valor.

Luego Mara notó algo extraño, en el fondo de la habitación había un cofre negro de madera que su tío Walter había traído desde Italia años y años, antes de que Mara y hasta que Melanie nacieran,recordaba que alguien le comento alguna vez que su tío Walter deseaba que esa caja quedara sellada hasta que el volviera a casa. Y de como su vagabundo tío era un gran cazador, había ido a cazar elefantes a África y nunca más se había sabido más de él, según dicen el escondió la llave en esta casa, pero la buscaron y como jamás la han encontrado, el cofre terminó en el ático sucio e olvidado.

Pasados unos minutos, Mara estaba dispuesta a abandonar la búsqueda cuando tropezó con una caja y chocó contra el muro y una llave oxidada y vieja cayo del cuadro justamente a sus manos; Mara sonrió triunfante, abrió el cofre y no pudo ver nada adentro, porque una luz cegadora salía como si tuviera un sol dentro; Mara entró y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¡¿En Hogwarts?! y revelaciones

Todo se volvió negro, sentí mi cuerpo impactando en el suelo, levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de un anciano; que acariciaba su larga barba plateada.

Me levanté con dificultad y le pregunté:

\- ¿Quién es usted?

-Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, pero todos me conocen como profesor Dumbledore y ¿usted es..?

-Mara McFarland, y dígame… ¿es profesor?

El asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y no pensó en jubilarse?- le pregunté

El rió amablemente y dijo parándose:

\- ¿Dónde están mis modales?, Siéntese por favor

Me senté frente a su escritorio, saco una ¡¿varita?!, de su túnica y de un hábil movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer dos tazas, una salió volando hasta quedarse delante de mí, me preguntó:

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

¿Qué será eso?, para no ser descortés, le dije:

\- Por favor

Luego de que la taza se sirviera sola, le di un pequeño sorbo.. ¡estaba deliciosa!, la deje en el escritorio para hablar con el viej…, digo profesor Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo llegó aquí señorita McFarland?

Le conté todo, cuando terminé lo miré y juro que pude ver una sonrisa curvando sus labios, le dio un sorbo a su taza y susurró para si mismo:

\- Walter…,Walter…, Walter.

Me sorprendió porque yo no le dije que el nombre de mi tío era Walter, omití los nombres e todos los miembros de mi familia menos a Helena, que naturalmente era la sirvienta, los llame a todos "papá, mamá, hermana y tío".

\- ¿Usted lo conoció?- le pregunté

\- El joven Walter, un mago espectacular, pudo jugar en la liga de quidditch de Inglaterra, si no se hubiera ido a cazar elefantes, por eso me sorprendió escuchar su apellido señorita McFarland, al principio pensé que el joven Walter, de admirable belleza (según sus admiradoras), inteligente, de gran coraje, mago extraordinario, excelente persona, lo dejaría todo por…,-se calló- pensé que él era el último del linaje del apellido, McFarland.

Comencé a procesar las palabras "mago","quidditch" ( ¿Qué demonios sería eso?),"linaje''

\- ¿Y mis padres?, -pregunté -si mi tío era mago…, ¿Por qué mis padres no?

-Sus abuelos paternos eran magos excelentes, muy buenas personas…, ¿Cómo murieron? -me preguntó Dumbledore

-Papá me dijo que murieron de viejos-le respondí

\- ¿Así de simple?- me preguntó

-Así de simple - le respondí

-Srta. MacFarland, has muchas cosas que sus padres no le mencionaron -comenzó diciéndome- Sus abuelos murieron en la Primera Guerra Mágica, un poco antes de la caída del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos: ¿Por qué papá no me dijo nada?, ¿Por qué era tan tenebroso ese tal Lord Voldamerto? Y ¿Qué hizo para que lo consideraran tan importante entre los malvados?

Dumbledore continuó :

-Su padre es un squib es una persona que es hijo de magos y que no tiene una gota de sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas, lo que lo convierte en muggle, que significa para nosotros persona sin magia, su tío nació mago, por el contrario su padre no, este caso no es muy común pero no imposible terminó,- todo lo dijo seriamente con una voz calmada, que sé que jamás saldría por mi boca.

\- ¿Y mi madre?- le pregunté

-Según lo que Walter me comentó un día-siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos-una mujer encantadora, importante en lo que ustedes llaman "ciencia", me dijo que era una muggle, al igual que sus padres, Walter investigó y no hay rastro de que tenga una sola gota de sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas.

\- ¿ Y mi hermana?-le pregunté sin pensar, ¿Qué me importaba esa?, seguro en el pasado era mejor amiga de ese Conde Voldamerto, ¿Se llamaba así no?.

-Sabía que preguntaría sobre ella Srta. McFarland, lo que sospecho casi siempre se cumple- dijo, y continuo- la última vez que vi al joven Walter, me comentó de ustedes, dijo que Melanie, se llamaba así según recuerdo- asentí -a ella le debió llegar su carta en ese entonces, Walter se decepcionó mucho porque esperaba que una de sus sobrinas sea una bruja, un día de esos llegó con la noticia de que iba a ir a cazar elefantes, y que necesitaba también huir, ya que lo buscaban para matarlo; pero me dijo algo, ¿sorprendente?, si, ¿único?, también, ¿loco?, depende del ángulo en que lo veas.

-Pero…- interrumpí- él no nos conoció, se fue antes de que naciéramos, y nadie sabía nada sobre él.

-Digamos que se dio un pequeño respiro de lo cotidiano y lo normal; pero el sí sabía de su existencia, los vigilaba constantemente, era el maestro del disfraz- dijo Dumbledore

-Respecto a lo único, loco y todo eso… ¿Qué le dijo?- le pregunté

-Me dijo que una de ustedes sería bruja, puso un cofre y escondió la llave en su casa, Srta. MacFarland, en la caja puso un traslador a Hogwarts, y dejó sus poderes en la caja, dijo que una de ustedes, la más audaz y capacitada, lograría obtener su magia, imagínese, una persona perdió su magia para dársela a una niña pequeña, su sobrina, que ni siquiera conocía, que solo había visto de apariencia, al mismo tiempo que estaba en peligro de muerte, ¿extraño, no?- dijo Dumbledore

-Si, mucho- respondí aún sorprendida de lo audaz y capacitada que soy- ¿y que le pasó a mi tío? Y ¿ se puede hacer eso de traspasar poderes?

-Nadie lo sabe, desde ese día no volví a saber nada más de él; y por supuesto que sí, en el mundo de la magia todo es posible, menos revivir a los muertos, claro.- respondió

-También dejó su auténtica varita, para dejársela a alguna de ustedes- dijo Dumby

De un ágil movimiento de varita de un cajón salió una varita que cayó sobre mis manos; de la varita al hacer contacto con mi piel, salieron chispas rojas de ella.

-31,25 cm, pino, dragón, flexible- dijo Dumbledore- úsala bien- me recomendó

Sonriente, lo siguiente que me dijo fue:

\- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Srta. MacFarland, vaya al Gran Comedor para que le pongamos el sombrero seleccionador y le diga a que casa perteneces son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin; por suerte hoy es el banquete de comienzo de curso, estará en quinto, ¿preparada para los T.I.M.O.S?, tomará clases particulares conmigo para llegar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros, le haré saber el día y hora exactos, no se preocupe, vaya-me indicó con la mano hacia la puerta, chasqueó los dedos y aparecí vestida con una túnica que supuse debía ser la del colegio.

\- ¿Pero no me va a indicar dónde queda el comedor?-le pregunté

-Lo divertido de la vida es el misterio, Srta. MacFarland-me dijo divertido

Salí de la habitación, pensando en lo loco que estaba el director.

cgi/set?id=125761413&amp;.locale=es


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:El Sombrero Parlante y ¡Cállate Conciencia!

Caminé por los pasillos buscando el Gran Comedor, (debí encontrarlo más rápido ya que su nombre lo decía todo), me distraje pensando, ¿Cómo sería la apariencia del sombrero parlante?, y me prometí a mí misma que cuando regresa a casa me compraría uno de esos.

Llegué a lo que debían ser las escaleras, puse un pie en el primer escalón y de la nada ¡se movió!, resbalé; todo lo vi en cámara lenta, cuanto pensé que sería mi fin (lo sé, soy muy exagerada), sentí unas cálidas manos sosteniéndome de la cintura ; suspiré aliviada, luego, al darme la vuelta en los brazos de mi salvador, me encontré con sus ojos, un hermoso color azul, como el cielo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, hasta que yo desperté de mi fantasía y le dije:

\- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?-y eso que por favor no es mi palabra favorita.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y me ayudó a levantarme, hasta que quedamos frente a frente, era alto, parecía unos años mayor y era muy lindo.

"¡No, no y no!, no me puedo enamorar; él no es lindo Mara, parece un fideo y además ni siquiera lo conoces- "decía una vocecita en mi conciencia.

\- Mara, Mara McFarland- me presenté, y le tendí la mano para que la estrechara, se presentó:

-Fred Weasley - La estrechó, sentí una corriente eléctrica al sentir su piel, nuestras manos quedaron unidas más de lo necesario, al darme cuenta, la separé rápidamente.

"Un lindo chico, con un lindo nombre, ¿eh?"- decía mi conciencia, "¡no te metas!", le grité interiormente.

\- Eres nueva, ¿no?- me preguntó

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunté notablemente sorprendida

-No será porque…- comenzó diciéndome sarcásticamente- tienes el uniforme de los de primer año y además porque no hay mujeres tan lindas como tú por aquí

Quería sonrojarme, pero no, ni siquiera lo conocía; mientras pensaba en eso, mi conciencia me gritaba:

\- "¡Sonrójate, sonrójate!"

Me di una cachetada para callar a mi conciencia; y Fred miraba a otros lados para que no lo viera reírse.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme al Gran Comedor por favor?- le pregunté, quería irme y no volverlo a ver.

Hoy estoy usando mucho esa palabra.

Asintió con la cabeza, estuvimos callados todo el rato, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas, supuse que eran las del comedor, me dispuse a entrar, pero Fred me tomó del brazo y me dijo:

\- ¿A qué casa quieres entrar?.

En vez de responderle, le pregunté:

\- ¿En qué casa estas tú?

Me sonrió abiertamente y me respondió:

\- Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes y de buen corazón.

Me abrió la puerta, se adelantó y me susurró rápidamente en el oído:

-Espero verte allí

Y salió fugazmente hacia la que debía ser la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó junto a un chico igual a él, debía ser su gemelo, ¿Qué detalles los que olvida la gente, no creen?, y junto a un moreno de cabello negro.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, caminé rápidamente hacia unos enanos, que tenían mí mismo uniforme .

El fabuloso Sombrero Parlante, que ya estaba muy arrugado y sucio, comenzó a cantar una canción, que para mí, no tenía sentido alguno:

Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura,

y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,

los fundadores del colegio creían

que jamás se separarían.

Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,

un solo deseo compartían;

crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo

y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos

Decidieron los cuatro amigos

sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.

Porque ¿Dónde podía encontrarse

a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?

Sólo a otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,

a ellos podía compararse.

¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?

¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse

tan buenas amistades?

Verán yo estaba allí y puedo contarles

toda la triste y lamentable historia.

Dijo Slytherin

que tengan pura ascendencia

Dijo Ravenclaw:

de probada inteligencia

Dijo Gryffindor:

que hayan logrado hazañas

Dijo Hufflepuff:

y trataré a todos por igual

Cada uno de los cuatros fundadores

acogía a su casa a los que quería.

Slytherin sólo aceptaba

a los magos de sangre limpia

y gran astucia, como él,

mientras Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba

a los de mente muy despierta.

Los más valientes y audaces

tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.

La buena Hufflepuff se quedo con el resto

y todo su saber les trasmitía.

De ese modo las casas y sus fundadores

mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.

Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía

durante largos años de felicidad,

hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,

que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.

Las casas que, como, cuatro pilares

habían sostenido nuestra escuela

se pelearon entre ellas

y, divididas, todas querían dominar.

Entonces parecía que el colegio

mucho no podría aguantar,

pues siempre había duelos

y peleas entre amigos.

Hasta que por fin una mañana

el viejo Slytherin partió,

y auque las peleas cesaron

el colegio muy triste se quedó.

Y nunca que desde los cuatro fundadores

quedaron reducidos a tres

volvieron a estar unidas las casas

como pensaron estarlo siempre.

Y todos los años el sombrero seleccionador se presenta,

y todos saben para qué:

yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa

porque ésa es mi misión,

pero este año iré más lejos

escuche atentamente mi canción :

aunque estoy condenado a separarlos

creo que cometemos un error.

Aunque debo cumplir mi deber

y cada año dividirlos,

sigo pensando que así no lograremos

eliminar el miedo que tenemos.

Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,

las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,

y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado,

por malignas fuerzas externas

y que si unidos no permanecemos

por dentro nos demoronaremos.

Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos.

Qué comience la selección.

El sombrero quedó quieto, y el comedor se llenó de aplausos y de comentarios, yo aplaudía frenéticamente; mientras me imaginaba en que tienda Dumby se lo había comprado.

Una vieja de mirada severa, que debía ser profesora, recorrió con su mirada las cuatro mesas, frunció el ceño, desenrolló un pergamino y leyó el primer nombre:

-Abercrombie, Euan.

Un niño muerto de miedo, caminó dando tropezones, mientras yo trataba de no reír, por la expresión de su rostro; la viej… digo profesora le puso el sombrero y luego el Sombrero Parlante anunció:

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Fred Weasley, estalló en aplausos, los minutos pasaron rápido, ya que al poco tiempo, la profesora anunció:

-MacFarland, Mara

Tragué en seco, todos me miraban, como examinándome con Rayos X; ya me di cuenta de lo que sentía Euan, caminé lentamente, me senté más lento todavía, la profesora me puso el sombrero y comenzó a parlotear:

\- ¿McFarland, eh?, pensé que Walter era el último de tu linaje…

¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?-pensé

-Así que todo el mundo lo dice…-continuó diciendo

"¡No tienes derecho a leer mis pensamientos, sucio sombrero!"-le espetó mi conciencia enojada, y por primera vez en mi vida, la apoyé.

_Tranquila, Joanna_ me dijo, (¡juro que voy a matarlo!); pensé.

El sombrero, rió; era una risa irónica y molesta, al menos para mí, sí.

-Eres muy astuta, e inteligente…. y serias muy fiel a tus amigos, si solo tuvieras -me susurró en el oído.

"¡Cállate, mugroso sombrero!"

El sombrero sonrió, y me susurró:

\- ¿Así que… Fred Weasley?

Apreté mi puño, mis nudillos se volvieron blancos; en ese momento iba a pararme y a pisarlo; parece que lo entendió, porque en ese mismo momento me suplicó:

\- ¡No, por favor!_- Todo el comedor que se estaba quejando de hambre y charlando en voz baja, al escuchar el grito del sombrero, nos miraron, a mí y al Sombrero Parlante.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!-exclamó el Sombrero Parlante

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, al llegar, Fred me hizo un lugar a su lado y e hizo señas para que me sentara, lo ignoré olímpicamente y con la cabeza en alto me senté al lado de una chica, de cabello enmarañado, con una insignia dorada en el pecho, la lucía con orgullo, se presentó educadamente:

\- Soy Hermione Granger y ¿tú eres?…

-Mara, Mara McFarland- me presenté, tendiéndole la mano

Me la estrechó mientras sonreía, y presentaba a unos chicos que se supone debían ser sus amigos, uno de cabello pelirrojo, de nariz larga, muy pecoso, delgado, pero muy glotón e insensible, ya que molestó al fantasma descabezado; y otro de cabello alborotado, ojos verdes, gafas redondas y tenía una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente; que lo hacía parecer mucho más rebelde.

Bien, ahora que todos consumimos otro magnífico banquete, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio de año - habló Dumby. - Los de primer año deberán saber que el Bosque en los linderos de la escuela está prohibido para los estudiantes; y unos cuantos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos también deberían saberlo; quería dar la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, la Srta. Mara McFarland- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, raramente todos aplaudían

El Sr. Filch-continuó Dumby- el vigilante, me ha pedido, por cuadragésima sexta segunda vez, que les recuerde a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases, ni un gran número de otras cosas, todas las cuales puede ser verificadas en la extensa lista sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch.

-Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras. -Hubo una ronda de aplausos, en los que yo no participé, durante la cual Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron una mirada ligeramente aterrada .

Dumby continúo:

-Las pruebas para de los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas ocurrirá en el ... Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando interrogante a la Profesora Umbridge. Como ella no era de una estatura muy alta hubo un momento durante el cual nadie entendió por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar, pero entonces la Profesora Umbridge aclaró su garganta, ''Hem, hem,' y se hizo claro que ella estaba parada y tenía intención de hablar al público. Dumbledore sólo miro hacia atrás un momento, luego se sentó elegantemente y miró atento a la Profesora Umbridge, como si él no tuviera un deseo mayor que escuchar su discurso. Los otros miembros del personal no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa

-Gracias, Director, - comenzó la Profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa idiota - por sus amables palabras de bienvenida. Su voz era aguda, jadeante, como de niña y una vez más, Ella despejo de nuevo su garganta, hem, hem, y continuó.

-Bien, debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts - se rió, revelando unos dientes muy puntiagudos. - ¡Y ver las pequeñas caras tan felices que levantan su mirada hacia mí! -

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Ninguna de las caras a las que podía ver lucía feliz. Al contrario, todos ellos miraban en otras direcciones como si tuvieran cinco años.

\- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos! -Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas ante sus palabras; algunos apenas ocultaban sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Seré su amigo mientras no tenga que tomar prestado aquella chaqueta, - susurró una morena a una rubia, y ambas emitieron una tonta risa silenciosa.

La profesora Umbridge limpió su garganta otra vez ('hem, hem'), pero cuando ella siguió, la dificultad al respirar había desaparecido de su voz. Se escuchó mucho más seria y ahora sus palabras provenían desde el corazón. El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. El raro don con que ustedes nacieron no puede desperdiciarse sino que debe ser nutrido y pulido por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones o las perderemos para siempre. El tesoro de conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser preservado, repuesto y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza._La profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y dio un pequeño saludo al resto de los profesores más antiguos, ninguno de los cuales le regreso el gesto. Cuando Umbridge soltó otro pequeño 'hem, hem' y siguió con su discurso.

-Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habría estancamiento y decadencia. No obstante, al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien, y nuestras tradiciones, probadas una y otra vez, a menudo no requieren ajustes. Un equilibrio, entonces, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre permanencia y cambio, entre tradición e innovación... '

Hermione parecía beberse cada sonido que emitía, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, lo que oía no era de su gusto.

-...Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas.

Después de su discurso, ella se sentó y Dumby comenzó a aplaudir. El resto de los profesores siguió su ejemplo. Algunos estudiantes se unieron a los aplausos, pero a la mayoría les cogió por sorpresa el final del discurso al no haber escuchado más que unas cuantas palabras, de modo que antes que pudieran aplaudir como correspondía Dumby se había vuelto a levantar.

-Muchas gracias Profesora Umbridge, este ha sido un discurso muy instructivo. - señaló Dumby inclinándose hacia ella.

\- Bueno, como les venía diciendo, los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán llevados a cabo...

-Sí, muy instructivo - afirmó Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has divertido con el discurso? - preguntó Ron con tono pausado, girando la cara hacia Hermione con una expresión helada - ¡Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he escuchado en mi vida!, y eso que he crecido con Percy.

Yo reí ante el comentario de Ron; Harry , por el contrario, no dijo nada.

Hermione se levantó atolondrada.

\- ¡Ron, tenemos que enseñar a los de primero adónde ir!

\- ¡Ah, sí!_ exclamó Ron, que se había olvidado- ¡Hey, enanos!

\- ¡Ron!_ le regañó Hermione

_ Es que míralos…, Son pequeñísimos

\- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedes llamarlos así!-rugió Hermione- ¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor!- llamó con tono autoritario y pomposo.

Un grupo de alumnos tímidos, siguió a Ron y Hermione.

-"Ron, tiene razón-dijo mi conciencia- son pequeñísimos; ¿Qué tal, es más lindo Ron que su hermano, a que si? "

Me di otra cachetada, mientras Harry me miraba divertido.

\- ¿Solo quedamos nosotros dos, no?- le pregunté después

\- Vamos a la Sala Común, te enseñaré el camino-me dijo

Caminamos, pero los estudiantes al ver a Harry, se susurraban cosas y lo apuntaban; hasta Euan lo hizo; por lo cual le lancé una mirada fulminante; seguro era por lo que leí en el otro libro; el regreso del Conde Voldamerto y que todos ven a Harry como un mentiroso.

Al llegar al retrato de una Señora Gorda; por la cara que traía Harry, parecía que se había olvidado la contraseña nueva.

\- Si no me dices la contraseña, no entras- le dijo la Gorda a Harry; la miré y le saqué la lengua ,por suerte, no se dio cuenta

\- ¡Yo la sé, Harry!_ dijo un muchacho de cara redonda, que llegaba jadeando- Hola-dijo al verme- Soy Neville Longbottom- dijo tendiéndome la mano

\- Mara, Mara, McFarland- dije estrechándosela

\- ¡Mimbulus mimbletonia! - exclamó Neville, y entramos.

Vi a Fred y a su gemelo, colgando algo en el tablero de anuncios; al verme entrar, Fred se dirigió hacía mí, yo lo evadí y corrí siguiendo a Hermione, que me indicaba con la mano a donde tenía que ir.

Hermione peleó con Lavender Brown, acerca del regreso de Voldamerto; yo apoyaba a Hermione y una tal Parvati a Lavender; la pelea terminó cuando planté mi puño en la cara de Parvati; y cuando Lavender salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Parvati, que había salido llorando con las manos en la cara; no me importó, Hermione me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y luego de cambiarme el pijama, (ya que Dumby me había comprado ropa nueva, adoro a ese viejo), me dormí pensando en Fred Weasley, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos… y que en cuanto vuelva a casa, me compraría un colchón de estos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Draco Malfoy

Estaba en una habitación oscura, no había nada, de pronto aparecí en la oficina de mi madre, todo estaba igual desde la última vez que la ví.

Me senté, en su escritorio, habían cuatro elefantes de porcelana, representaban a nuestra pequeña familia, acaricié al que me pertenecía, tenía bordes dorados y montura roja, se sentía suave,... se sentía bien.

Al lado, había una fotografía, de nosotros cuatro, yo tendría once años y mi hermana trece, todos teníamos en el rostro una sonrisa amplia y hermosa, hasta mi hermana; no teníamos esas vacaciones ahora, ya que mi madre trabajaba más, y mi padre tenía "Asuntos que atender".

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso; mientras yo acariciaba la fotografía.

Alguien entró a la habitación, eran mis padres; mi madre tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía que había estado llorando, ya que se le había corrido todo el maquillaje, mi padre no estaba tan lejos de verse mejor, estaba despeinado y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, se veía que no dormía.

Al parecer no podían verme, ya que mi madre se sentó encima de mí, yo me levanté traspasándola, mi padre se paró a su lado, la abrazó por atrás, vestían de negro… ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso se había muerto alguien?, Si era así ¿Quién?, o yo estaba siendo muy dramática… y ¿Ese era el color de moda?.

Mi madre lloraba, mi padre no pudo evitarlo y se unió al llanto; ella susurraba con los labios secos:

\- Mi hija, mi hija

¿Mi hija?, yo no tenía hija, era demasiado joven… ¡Mi hermana tuvo una hija!, Tim (su novio), no era el padre, seguro era… mmm ¡El Conde Voldamerto!, pobre Conde, lo odio, pero no para desearle tanto mal.

-La buscamos por todas partes, Mary- le dijo mi padre a mi madre.

¡Opps!, mi deducción fue incorrecta, pero no había otra explicación lógica para esto… ¿O sí?

\- Mara, mi pequeña Mara- susurró; (¿Hablaba de mi?); hizo una pausa-... está muerta- dijo por fin

Ambos se unieron en un llanto mucho más amargo que el anterior; de pronto me dolió el corazón, muy fuerte tanto que caí al suelo, con la mano encima de mi pecho… Yo no podía estar muerta… ¿O tal vez si?.

Comencé a llorar y a gritar:

" ¡No, no, no!, ¡ Yo soy la pequeña Mara y estoy aquí!"; nadie me escuchaba; apareció una luz dorada y desperté.

Hermione me miraba preocupada, estaba sentada en mi cama, me dijo:

-Estabas gritando, mientras dormías, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí con la cabeza, hablaría de esto con Dumby, lo antes posible.

Miré a mí alrededor, dos camas estaban vacías, así que miré a Hermione, que estaba peinando su cabello y le pregunté:

\- ¿Dónde están la rubia teñida y el conejillo de indias?

Ella rió, pero luego se puso seria, y me respondió:

\- Salieron antes de que yo pudiera ponerme un zapato… ¿Sabes?

Me sentí mal por ella, lo cual era raro, ya que yo jamás me sentía mal por haber hecho algo… jamás.

\- Te espero en la Sala Común, alístate rápido- me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Tratando de olvidarme del sueño, me levanté entusiasmada, no por ir al colegio, si no por ir al colegio de magia, quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera de este mundo, todo.

Me dí una ducha rápida, me puse el uniforme, sin ni siquiera peinarme, me dispuse a salir de la habitación, choqué con alguien en la puerta.

-Lo siento -dijimos al unísono; era una chica, de cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos color marrón.

-Katie Bell- se presentó y me tendió la mano, la acepté, y me presenté:

-Mara, Mara McFarland, ¿es tu habitación también?- le pregunté

Asintió con la cabeza; se veía muy tímida.

\- ¿Entonces… por qué no te vi ayer?- le pregunté

\- Nadie lo hace, salvo en los partidos de Quiddtich; ni siquiera el chico que me gusta lo hace- lo último lo dijo para ella misma, pero lo escuché claramente, aunque fingí no haberlo escuchado.

Me despedí con un simple "adiós", y bajé, dejándola parada en el marco de la puerta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Vi a Harry, Ron y Hermione reunidos en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común; fui con ellos, había un gran letrero, decía así:

¡GALEONES DE GALONES!

¿Tus gastos superan tus ingresos?

¿Te gustaría ganar un poco de oro?

Si te interesa un empleo sencillo,

De tiempo parcial y prácticamente indoloro,

Ponte en contacto con Fred y George Weasley,

Sala Común de Gryffindor.

(Lamentamos decir que los aspirantes

tendrán que asumir los riesgos del empleo)

-Se han pasado- comentó furiosa, tanto que parecía que echaba humos de sus oídos-Vamos a hablar con ellos, Ron- dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo y arrancaba el cartel.

\- ¡¿Que?!- grito Ron mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Hermione, parecia alarmado-No, no, hazlo tu si tanto te molesta

\- ¡Somos prefectos, Ronald!, tenemos que evitar este tipo de cosas-le dijo Hermione.

Ron no dijo nada, miro a Harry y Harry lo entendio todo, pero lamentablemente yo no entendí NADA.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría a Ron, luego de eso todo anduvo bien, bajamos un

tramo de escalera cubierto de retratos, Hermione le dijo a Harry:

\- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?, te veo de muy mal humor.

-Seamus cree que Harry miente acerca de Quién-tú-sabes_ le respondió brevemente Ron, al ver que Harry no respondía

Hermione suspiró, mientras sin yo poder evitarlo, una sonrisa maliciosa surcó mi rostro.

-Ya, Lavender también lo cree- comentó con un deje de tristeza; yo la miraba con cara de "Estás loca", ya que para mí lo que debería estar sintiendo es otra cosa.

-Seguro que has tenido una interesante charla con ella sobre si soy o no soy un mentiroso y un presumido que sólo busca llamar la atención, ¿no? -dijo Harry en voz alta.

-No -repuso Hermione con calma-. La verdad es que le he dicho que cierre su sucia boca si no sabe de lo que está hablando; la que ha tenido una charla interesante con ella, ha sido Mara._ lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, Harry y Ron me miraron con una sonrisa, mucho más grande que la de Hermione; por lo que yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Recuerdan el discurso de Dumbledore y la advertencia del sombrero?-nos preguntó Hermione

Cuando yo iba a decir algo, Ron habló:

-Como Harry ya dijo anoche; y yo lo vuelvo a reiterar: Si el viejo quiere que formemos lazos de amistad con los Slytherin... lo tiene claro, jamás va a pasar.

-¡Ronald!, hazme el favor, Harry no lo djo de esa manera, no se expresó como tú...-comenzó Hermione

-¡Ya cállense!- les grité, no quería otra más de sus peleas.- ¡Vayan a una terapia de pareja y areglenlo allí!_ Salí corriendo hacía el Comedor; (Me costó encontrarlo un poco, pero ya es un avance).

Entré, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffin (Se llamaba así, ¿no?); estaban charlando con una morena de trenzas; reí, ese peinado la hacía verse ridícula; parecía Dorothy del mago de Oz; solo le faltaba el perro, las zapatillas rojas y el vestidito.

Me senté con ellos, justo cuando Dorothy ll, se iba.

-Lo sentimos, Mara- me dijeron Ron y Hermione al instante.

Yo les sonreí restandole importancia al asunto.

Desayunabamos tranquilos, de pronto Ron habló:

-¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy! -gruño -. Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día! Espero que Fred y George se den prisa y se pongan a fabricar ese Surtido Saltaclases…

De pronto mi corazón se aceleró, dos gemelos idénticos se acercaban hacía nosotros; Fred se dió cuenta de que lo miraba y apresuró el paso, su hermano lo miró extrañado; seguro no le habló sobre nuestro encuentro de ayer.

Corrí, rodeé la mesa y me dirigí hacía el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de Fred; me senté con Neville, el conocido que más cerca estaba; desayunaba con una pelirroja muy parecida a Ron.

-Neville -dije abrazándolo; él se sonrojó, mientras la pelirroja me miraba sorprendida.

"¿Por qué actúas así?"- era mi conciencia- "¿Es por Fred, no?

\- Ella es Mara-le dijo Neville presentándome

Antes de quela pelirroja pudiera articular palabras, le dije:

\- ¿Weasley, no?

Asintió un poco molesta.

-Preferiría Ginny, si no te importa- me espetó

Suspiré,la chica tenía carácter, de eso, no había duda, de alguna manera me agradó.

-Lo siento, Ginny, no quería ser descortés...-Comencé disculpándome, algo realmente raro en mí.

-No te preocupes-me interrumpió y sonrió, de repente, comenzamos a llevarnos mejor.

Se hacía tarde, asegurándome de que Fred no me miraba, salí del Comedor; volví a la Sala Común, ya que había olvidado mis libros para Adivinación (elegí las mismas clases que Harry y Ron), llegué al retrato de la gorda (seguía odiándola).

-¡Mimbulus mimbletonia!

-Lo siento, zanahoria, cambiaron la contraseña- me dijo la "Vaca Gorda".

"¿Zanahoria?, ¿¡Qué se cree!?"- decía mi conciencia furiosa

Tenía que encontrar a alguien con insignia dorada, si no ¿Para que la tienen?; no puede ser de adorno.

Ví a un chico, rubio platinado, de ojos grises, tez blanca, muy guapo por primera vez... yo y mi conciencia coincidíamos en algo.

\- ¡Hey, tú!- le grité, siguió caminando por el solitario pasillo; corrí ; tropecé y caí encima de él, mi respiración era agitada, me perdí en sus ojos, nuestros labios se fueron acercando, cerré mis ojos...

Me empujó, se levantó rápidamente mientras me miraba con asco, yo seguía en el suelo.

Me levanté.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a gritar sangre sucia, inmunda, y peor tocar a Draco Malfoy!?-me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello, todo se ponía negro...

Le dí un puñetazo que dejó en el suelo a ese Dragón Maslow; era eso o dejar que posiblemente me mate.

\- ¿¡Y cómo te atreves tú, infeliz a ponerme un dedo encima!?- rugí furiosa al borde del llanto.

Levantó su cabeza, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, apartó la mirada; salí corriendo.

Fuí al baño más cercano, donde conocí a un fantasma llamado Myrtle; era agradable, aunque hablaba todo el tiempo de Harry Potter y de la muerte, miré mi cuello, tenía marcas rojas de los dedos del tonto de Maslow; sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar,le conté todo a Myrtle, era muy comprensiva; me limpié las lágrimas con una servilleta que tomé del desayuno.

Decidí ir a la siguiente clase sin material, no me importaba nada; suspiré e intenté mantener mi buen humor.

Me costó un poco (cof cof cof mucho cof cof cof), encontrar el salón de Historia Mágica, Historia de la Mágia, o como sea que se llame; llegué a tiempo.

Debería llamarse Historia de Aburrimiento, ya que la clase la impartía un fantasma muy viejo que olía... no hay palabras para describir su olor.

Me senté con una chica rubia, de cara rosada y ojos avellana, llamada: Hannah Abbot, prefecta ( No se qué será eso) de Hufflepuff (¡Recordé el nombre!); fue muy buena conmigo, aunque charlaba mucho con su amigo Ernie Macmillan, un chico de Hufflepuff (¡No olvidé el nombre!) muy serio y aburrido. Binns, tomó lista, el chico se llamaba Draco Malfoy, estaba allí también,se sentó con una chica con cara de caballo, sentí las miradas de Draco en mí, toda la clase me miró... ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué pasaría -les preguntó con frialdad cuando salieron del aula a la hora del descanso (Binns se perdió a través de la pizarra)-si este año me negara a prestaros mis apuntes?

-Que suspenderíamos el TIMO —contestó Ron-. Si quieres cargar con eso en tu conciencia, Hermione…

-Pues se lo merecen -les espetó-. Ni siquiera intentan escuchar al profesor, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo intentamos -dijo Ron-. Lo que pasa es que no tenemos tu cerebro, ni tu memoria, ni tu capacidad de concentración. Eres más inteligente que nosotros, pero no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes continuamente.

-No me vengas con cuentos -repuso Hermione, pero las palabras de Ron la habían aplacado un poco, o eso parecía cuando los precedió en dirección al mojado patio.

Caía una débil llovizna, y el contorno de los alumnos, que estaban de pie formando corros en el patio, se veía difuminado. Elegimos un rincón apartado, bajo un balcón desde el que caían gruesas gotas; nos levantamos el cuello de las túnicas para protegernos del frío aire de septiembre y Harry y Ron empezaron a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que un tal Snake les tendría preparado para la primera clase del curso.

Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que probablemente sería algo muy difícil, para pillarnos desprevenidos tras dos meses de vacaciones, cuando alguien dobló la esquina y fue hacia ellos.

-¡Hola, Harry!-Era una asiática, de cabello y ojos negros.

-¡Hola! -dijo Harry, y vi que se ponía colorado.

-Cho Chang...-me susurró Hermione

-Veo que ya te has quitado aquella… cosa

.-Sí -afirmó Harry intentando sonreír, como si el recuerdo de su último encuentro fuera divertido en vez de vergonzoso-. Bueno…, y tú… ¿has pasado un buen verano?

Con cierta tensión en el rostro, Cho dijo:

-Sí, no ha estado mal…

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una insignia de los Tornados? -preguntó de pronto Ron señalando la túnica de Cho, donde llevaba una insignia de color azul cielo con la doble T dorada-. No serás admiradora suya, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí -contestó Cho.

-¿Lo has sido siempre, o sólo desde que empezaron a ganar la liga? -inquirió Ron con un tono de voz que considero innecesariamente acusador.

-Soy admiradora de los Tornados desde que tenía seis años -concretó la chica con serenidad-.

-Bueno, hasta luego, Harry.

Hermione esperó a que Cho se alejara por el patio antes de volverse contra Ron.

-¡Qué poco tacto tienes!

-¿Qué? Pero si sólo le he preguntado si…

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que quería hablar con Harry?

-¿Y qué? Podía hablar con él, yo no se lo impedía…

-¿Por qué demonios te has metido con ella por su equipo de quidditch?

-¿Meterme con ella? No me he metido con ella, sólo he…

-¿Qué importa que sea seguidora de los Tornados?

-Mira, Hermione, la mitad de la gente que ves con esas insignias se las compró la temporada pasada…

-Pero ¿a ti qué te importa?

-Significa que no son verdaderos admiradores, sino unos simples oportunistas…

-Ha sonado la campana -dijo Harry; Ron y Hermione discutían en voz tan alta que no la habían oído.

No dejaron de pelearse hasta que llegamos a la mazmorra de ese tal Snake.

\- ¡Qué comience el sufrimiento!...- susurró Ron, sin ánimo; entrando al aula.


End file.
